


Dork

by tylrck



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Coffee Shops, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, but she's not meant to represent anything from hq!!, comforting!akaashi, jealous!kags, just someone i made up lmao, there's a random girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 12:52:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7315915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tylrck/pseuds/tylrck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Usual coffee shop dates, slight jealousy, precious gay babies.</p><p>Basically Akaashi and Kags are on a date and what not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dork

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly don't take this too seriously this was basically a warm up for a bigger fic I plan to write but I wanted to see how posting worked on here so I'm just posting this. I hope you like it, though!

     “Here you go, Tobio,” Akaashi sits in front of the scowling teen, “still cold?”  
Kageyama deepens his scowl and nods his head as a light rose color dusted his cheeks. The older of the two found this incredibly adorable, a small smile placing itself on his lips as he watched the younger hesitantly take a drink of the hot drink.  
     Kageyama looked up to Akaashi and felt himself relax, a warm feeling placing itself in his stomach; a feeling of home in this small coffee shop in between their houses. Akaashi was just so beautiful and kind and oh my god how did he get so lucky?  
     “So, how are your grades?” Akaashi smirked as he leaned forward with his chin resting on his hands and Kageyama took everything back. He was most certainly not lucky and instead facing an evil descendant of the devil himself, enjoying the way he suffered with his studies.  
     “The only thing that matters is volleyball, Keiji.” _And you_ , he added silently.  
     “I’m still willing to tutor you, you know,” even though Akaashi and Kageyama both knew studying would most certainly not be the main event. Kageyama rolled his eyes and sipped at his latte once more, savoring the sweet taste of vanilla. The warmth relaxed Kageyama, causing him to slide his eyes shut for a few moments. Akaashi was taking in the beauty of a the younger boy at peace for once instead of scowling, until a soft voice disrupted the rare sight.  
     “U-um, hello, I just wanted to say that you are very good-looking and I would like to exchange numbers with you!” Kageyama snapped his eyes open, seeing Akaashi’s face full of shock as a beautiful girl older than Kageyama bowed towards Akaashi, holding a paper out to him with numbers scribbled across it. Kageyama felt himself become of black hole of negativity, glowering at the girl. Hitting on his boyfriend? Who does she think she is?  
     Akaashi noticed Kageyama’s aura and quickly composed himself, “thank you very much, but I can’t accept this. I’m very sorry.” The girl quickly stood up straight, becoming a stuttering and stumbling mess.  
     “O-of course! I’ll just be going now!” Then, she was gone. Kageyama knew he shouldn't be angry, that he should calm down, but he wasn't angry. He was infuriated.   
      “Tobio.”  
      Was it not obvious they were together? Did Kageyama seem completely invisible? She was very pretty, with long brown hair and fair skin. Striking blue eyes. Why did Akaashi turn her down? Why was Akaashi even here with him? Long-distance is so hard anywa-  
      Akaashi kissed him. Akaashi leaned across the small table, taking his face in his hands and pressing his lips tenderly to Kageyama’s for a quick moment to avoid extra attention. Kageyama’s face heated up and soon he was similar to a strawberry instead of the blueberry Akaashi always insisted Kageyama resembled.  
      “You’re overthinking, you dork.”  
      “She was very beautiful, Akaashi-san,” Kageyama mumbled. It was Akaashi’s turn to roll his eyes.  
      “You’re very beautiful, Tobio.”  
      Kageyama’s eyes widened and he felt the heat spread to the tip of his ears. Akaashi smiled fondly at the younger, amazed at how he could be so lucky to have such a beautiful, easily-flustered nerd for a boyfriend.  
     “Tobio, my love, not only am I not into women, but I’m also only into you. Now stop being so formal with me.” Akaashi stood up and pulled on his coat before holding his hand out for Kageyama to grasp, “stay over at my place for the weekend?” The younger boy grabbed his hand, but kept his eyes adverted as he mumbled, “I’ll have to call my mom.” Akaashi smiled, knowing the beauty would stay.  
     They walked hand in hand silently to the train-station, Kageyama visually relaxing.  
     “You know I love you, right, Tobio?” Kageyama's breath hitched for a moment and he felt almost overwhelmed; the words were brief yet so sincere that Kageyama couldn’t help but disregard any doubts he had in himself and believe the words his lover had said to him.  
     “I love you, too, Keiji,” he said this barely above a whisper, because the raven haired teen was still young and afraid. Afraid of rejection, afraid of embarrassment. He was afraid that this wasn’t going to work out, afraid that love wouldn’t be enough. That was when Akaashi smiled and pulled the other into a short but sweet kiss. Kageyama deserved to know he was loved, that Akaashi loved him and only him with every fiber of his being. Kageyama felt his breath leave him, but he sure as hell wasn’t complaining.  
They pulled away from each other to lessen the risk of being seen, but for just a moment, Kageyama rested his head on Akaashi’s shoulder, inhaling deeply and feeling at home once again. The older smiled endearingly and gently wrapped his arms around the younger.  
     “What movie should we watch tonight?”  
     “Something gay.”  
     Akaashi chuckled, “You’re so gay, you damn nerd.”  
     “You are, too. I hope.”  
     “Yeah, pretty gay for you, Tobs.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you v much for reading!! sorry it's short !


End file.
